Liquid crystal display devices are widely used as display devices for various kinds of equipments such as personal computers, OA equipments, and TV sets because the liquid crystal display devices have many advantages such as lightness, compactness and low power consumption. In recent years, the liquid crystal display device has also been used in mobile terminal equipments such as a mobile phone, a car navigation device and a game player.
In the liquid crystal display device, a pair of substrates is arranged opposing each other. A cell gap holding a liquid crystal layer is formed, for example, by preparing a pillar-shaped spacer formed in one substrate and a spacer seat layer formed on another substrate.